Our Secret pt3: Miracle
by Keyote
Summary: Conclusion to the Our Secret story. When Hinata finds her intended husband coming for her sooner that expected, will Naruto arrive in time to claim both her and their unborn child? Pt.3 of 3


Naruto and Hinata: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Keyote: Ok you two, your needed on the Rave Master Naruto set pronto.

A/N: At long last, we have reached the final chapter of Our Secret. Will Naruto and Hinata have any trouble with becoming a couple? Well, just head on down and find out.

Our Secret pt.3: Miracle

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hinata had just returned from her "mission" and was looking forward to a nice long rest seeing as she had got very little sleep while in the Land of Waves. But before she heads home to get her much needed rest, she needed to go and talk with Tsunade and let her know that she was back.

As Hinata walked through the village, she realized that it all felt different to her now. It was like she was seeing, hearing, and smelling things much differently now. Like she had become more aware of herself and the world around her. 'I guess having sex will do this to a person, especially when its with your one true love' she thought to herself.

She had a feeling that she would find taste and touch to be different as well. She soon arrived outside of the Hokage's tower and was about to enter when she saw her team emerge. "Hey Hinata, so you finally got back from your mission" said a happy Kiba as he ran over to her. Shino and Kurenai moved to join them.

"Yes, it was a lot "harder" than expected, but I manged to last all the way through it." Hinata then giggled to herself at her own private innuendo she had made. Shino remained neutral with his expression, Kiba looked confused by her sudden moment of giggles, and Kurenai (who was aware of the situation) blushed at the realization of what her favorite student was implying.

"Well, at least your back now. How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Shino. Kurenai looked at him and wondered if he might have guessed at what was going on or if his insects had alerted him. "Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so alive in my life. Does that sound weird at all?"

Kurenai smiled as she walked up and placed both hands on Hinata's shoulders and said "Not at all. All girls feel that way when the right time comes. And I'm sure this feeling you have now will only get better with time and experience." Kiba cocked his head in confusion and asked "Um, what are you two talking about sensei?"

Kurenai turned back and looked at him and said "Sorry Kiba, it's a girl thing and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. But if you do, I should warn you. It's up there with a girls period in terms of importance. So, you really want to hear?" Kiba shook his head quickly and said "No, no, no. That's OK Kurenai-seinsei, I think I'll pass."

Kurenai smiled as she thought 'Hook, line, and sinker. No boy will want to know about something if they're told its on par with a period, even if that was a little white lie on my part.' Wanting to change the subject, Kiba said "Well Hinata, we have ourselves a nice B-ranked mission. Wanna come? We can wait here for you to go and get debriefed if needed."

Kurenai spoke up and said "Kiba, you do realize she just got back from a mission to the Land of Waves and she's probably tired. Besides,I'm sure her father will want to see her as well for clan related matters." Kiba sulked a little as he was hoping to use this mission as a chance to ask Hinata out, but instead said "Yeah, I guess your right. Later Hinata."

Hinata said goodbye to her team and entered the tower to go see Tsunade. As they walked, Shino walked close enough to Kurenai and said quietly "I'm guessing that there was another reason for her to have gone on that mission alone than what we were told?" Kurenai made a slight nod and said "There was, but that's all I can say for now. Please keep it to yourself till Hinata decides to talk on it and don't press her for any details either."

"Understood, though I think Kiba might be trouble in more ways that one" says Shino. Kurenai sighs and says "I'll keep him to busy to talk with her for now. If I'm right, he might complicate things and Hinata doesn't need any more of that." Shino wondered what that meant, but he remembered that he would learn when Hinata was ready to talk about it and he was content with that. Akamaru, on the other hand, had noticed what Kiba hadn't. Hinata's smell reeked of Naruto and the ninja dog knew what that meant and having heard Kurenai's words to Shino with his superior hearing, decided to stay quiet as well.

Meanwhile, Hinata arrived outside of Tsunade's room and knocked. She heard the sound of a hurried shuffle before the words "Enter" was heard. Smiling happily, she opened the door and said "I've returned, Lady Tsunade." The fifth Hokage's face brightened cosiderably upon seeing the young heiress.

"Welcome back Hinata. I trust everything went well?" Hinata smile grew as she nodded happily. "Yes, better than I could have imagined." A sly grin appeared on Tsunade's face which caused Hinata to start worrying a little. "So, did you and Naruto have a "good" time?"

Hinata blushed big time at the question and had thought Tsunade was teasing her, but seeing the serious look on the Hokage's face made her realize that she wanted to know, badly. Before, she would have been to shy to even speak on the subject, but now... "Well" she started to the door opened and Shizune entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade, I hope your not taking another drink break...oh, Hinata. When did you get back?" Hinata smiled and hugged Shizune as she said "Just a few minutes ago." Tsunade broke in and said "She was about to dish on her and Naruto so your timing was really good. At hearing that, Shizune squealed like a teenage girl again as she ran over and sat on the desk, awaiting all the dirty details.

This made Hinata blush even more and become a little embarrassed, but she decided to go ahead and tell them. "I'll say this much, Naruto proved beyond any doubt that he is an extreme stamina freak. And justu learning isn't the only thing he's good at too." Shizune squealed again as Tsunade said "Now your going to tell us every single detail, or we won't let you leave here."

"But, isn't it private. I'd be to embarrassed to tell you everything" stuttered Hinata as she felt faint for the first time since the day she and Naruto confessed their love for each other. "Yes it is, which makes it all the better. Now talk or me and Shizune will tickle you crazy till you talk."

Realizing she was stuck, Hinata sat down and over the next hour, told them everything. By the time she was done, both Shizune and Tsunade looked rather aroused. "Damn, if I was only thirty years older" said Tsunade with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Lucky I'm not old" said Shizune which gained her a rather nasty look from Tsunade. "Say Hinata, would you mind if I borrow Naruto for a day twhen he comes back?"

Hinata jumped to her feat and pratically screamed "No, he's mine and mine alone." Shizune pouted, but then said "No problem. I'll get you to change your mind some day." Hinata sighed as she slumped back down into her chair and then said "OK, enough with this fun time for the both of you. Lady Tsunade, can you check to make sure I am pregnant?"

Tsunade looked at her and said "It's still to early to be sure. Come back to me in three weeks and we'll be able to tell by then. You better get home now. I'm sure your father will want to know your back." Hinata nodded and exited the room, though she was sure she heard the two older women talking and scheming something. 'I better keep an eye on my Naruto when he gets back, or else they might try and jump him.

She soon arrived home and found that Neji was off on a mission. She reminded herself that she still owed him a thank you for saving her from her stalker back on that mission last month. She arrived outside her fathers room and knocked on the door. Hearing her father saying enter, she opened the door and gave him a warm smile.

"Ah Hinata, I take it things went well? Was Naruto good to you?" Hinata gasped her her whhole body went red. "Father, what kind of question is that to ask your daughter?" Hiashi simply smiled and said "What, is a father not allowed to worry over his little girl and want her to be as happy as possible?"

Hinata calmed down and said "Of course father, but I'd rather not have to tell you what all happened like I did with Lady Tsunade and Miss Shizune." Hiashi pailed and said "I would certainly hope not. Hearing about "those" activities is not something a father wants to talk about with his daughter. So, have you confirmed that your pregnant yet?"

Hinata shook her head and said "I have to go see Lady Tsunade in three weeks so she can confirm it. What about Hanabi? Have you found away to save her as well?" Hiashi smiled and said "Indeed I have. Has it just so happens, I remembered a little fact that I had forgotten about. It would seem your little sister was placed into an arrange marriage with the grandson of the Third Hokage, thus, she must marry him and not have to worry about being forced to marry that man as your replacement."

Hinata smiled happily knowing her sister would be fine and it help the fact that Hanabi had a crush on Konohamoru that's as strong as the crush she had on Naruto back when they were ten ears old. "I'm glad to hear it father. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go freshen up and get some rest from my mission."

With that, Hinata left the room to return to hers and finally get some much needed sleep. Hiashi then looked at a certain picture and said "That girl, I wonder if we were like that when we were younger? Hitomi, she looks more like you each day and she certainly sounds like Kushina when ever you two talk about your "personal" lives, much to both mine and Minato's annoyance."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Three weeks had passed since Hinata's return and the young heiress was currently inside the Hokage's office again getting her check up she had been awaiting excitedly. She had done nothing but stay with in the clan compound doing various things with her father and sister in preparation for her coming wedding, though it was all done in secret.

Her team had been told only that she was doing clan related duties and there for wasn't going to be able to do missions for a while, much to Kiba's annoyance as he felt that some higher power was at work to keep him from asking Hinata out. Tsunade finished her read on Hinata, then pulled back and gathered her thoughts.

Becoming nervous, Hinata shakily asked "Well?" at the older woman. Shizune also looked onto her teacher with baited breath. Finally opening her eyes, Tsunade smiled and said "Your pregnant, very pregnant actually. Congratulations, Hinata." In a very un-Hinata-ish move, the young girl jumped into the air, squealing happily at hear what she wanted to hear.

"Now now Hinata, you should be more careful now. After all, you don't want to do anything that could injure the life with in you" said Shizune, who was finding it difficult to hold back her own happiness over the fact that she was going to be an aunt. (Shizune and Naruto decided to become honorary siblings during the return trip to the village so Tsunade could become the fifth).

Hearing that, Hinata quickly came out of her high and settled down. She then placed a hand on her belly and rub it affectionately as she cooed it and said softly to herself "Don't worry little one. You'll always have your mommy and daddy present in your life. Both me and Naruto will make sure you don't have to go it alone like he had to for so long."

Tsunade smiled as it brought back memories from her own past. "OK Hinata, now I'm sure you know that you'll be staying off missions for the rest of your pregnancy. So, do you know what you'll do after that?" asked Tsunade. Hinata was brought from her happy thoughts and thought on her response.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to retire as an active ninja for the village. Maybe I can become a teacher at the academy or do something here with in the village. But to be honest, I have this feeling that I'll want to be a stay at home mom and only do missions if I have to."

Tsunade nodded and said "Well, that's normal. Many kunoichi tend to do that for a while after giving birth. Though i won't be surprised if you decide to return to full duty as the child gets older." Hinata nodded as Shizune decided to ask a question. "So, have any names in mind yet?"

Hinata blushed a little and said "Me and Naruto haven't talked about it yet. Right now, we have other things to worry about. My father is having a place built for us to raise our family and once Naruto returns in two weeks, we'll be looking for stuff to get ready for our child, even if I still have over eight months left till he's do."

"He?" asked Tsunade with a devious grin. Hinata nodded and said "Sure, I have no doubt that I'm going to have a boy. I just have this feeling that he will be a boy." Tsunade laughs a little and is about to reply when a knock is heard against the door. "Come in" she says.

Izumo enters the room and says "Sorry for the interruption, lady Hokage. But we just received a message from the Land of Minerals." Tsunade took the letter and Izumo left. She opened the letter and read it carefully, getting very angry as she read it. Finally, she crumpled it up and threw it onto the floor as her face practically screamed with killing intent.

"What's wrong lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune. "That bastard. The man Hinata is suppose to marry is on his way now and will be arriving in three days to get her and we are to have her ready by then." Hinata became quite scared as she said "What? But I have another six weeks till he's suppose to come. Why is he coming now?"

Tsunade shook her head and said "He didn't say. Maybe he's tired of waiting for you. As much as I would like to remind him of the deal, I have a feeling the council won't mind as long as he brings that metal they want so bad. Hinata, go warn your father. I'll send word to Naruto and Jiraiya and tell them to get their butts back here now. It's time the secret comes out."

Hinata nodded quickly as she turned and practically ran out the door. "Shizune, go find Kakashi and tell him I have a mission for him." Shizune nods as she leaves the room. Tsunade sits down and starts to think on what all this could mean. Soon, Shizuen returns with Kakashi and Tsunade gives him a look that tells him how serious his presence here is.

"Is there something wrong, lady Hokage?" asked Kakashi. "Listen Kakashi and don't repeat what I'm about to say to anyone at this time." Kakashi nodds as Tsunade continues. "I'm sure you heard about the metal found in the Land of Minerals recently, am I right?" Kakashi nods.

"Well, they made an offer to us for owner ship of the metal, but at a price of course. The price was given by the Mineral lord's son and what he wants is Hinata Hyuga as his wife." Kakashi rolled his eyes and said "Bet that went over well with the Hyuga Clan."

Tsunade shakes her head and says "That's the problem. The civilian council overstepped their authority and went ahead with the deal with out informing either me or the shinobi council. Worse is the fact the Hyuga council agreed as well by going behind Hiashi's back while he was away and OKing it since they see Hinata as useless to them and the clan."

Kakashi shook his head and said "I can't believe the civilian council still thinks it can get away with that kind of thing like they did with the 3rd. And the Huyga should know better than to go behind the heads back. I hope a way can be found to mitigate this problem."

Tsunade smiled and said "Actually, a way was already known. It just needed to be acted upon. And you won't believe what it was too" says Tsunade. "What?" asked Kakashi. "Well, it would seem Hinata has been secretly dating Naruto for the last few years and have even been able to meet up since he left with Jiraiya."

Kakashi grinned under his mask and said "Always wondered if he'd ever notice her. I must be going soft if I failed to see what was happening between them. So, what was the solution then?" Tsunade grinned and said "Simple, I sent Hinata to Wave so she could meet up with Naruto and he knocked her up. Seems Hyuga demand a pregnant girl in their clan marry the father less the conception comes about as a result of rape."

Kakashi's eye widens as he says "Hinata Hyuga is pregnant? And with Naruto's child no less?" Tsunade nods and says "That's right. Just confirmed it a little while ago. However, we have a new problem. It seems that the son is on his way to get Hinata now instead of six weeks from now as agreed upon. And since Naruto isn't here to claim the child as his, we could have problems."

Kakashi realized what Tsunade wanted to ask him. "So, you wish for me to go to the Land of Minerals and see if there's a reason for this man to be coming soon than agreed upon and report back?" Tsunade nods and says "That's about right. Will you take the mission?" Kakashi turns and starts to leave, only saying "I better hurry. The trip to and from Mineral's as well as looking around will take a few days. I'll be back soon."

Tsunade then pulled out a scroll and opened it. she swiped some of her blood on it and made several hand signs. Then she pressed her hand onto the scroll and summoned a toad. She informed the toad of the situation and had him go and inform Naruto and Jiraiya and tell them to drop what they are doing and return now.

Hinata returned home and informed her father of the situation and for the next three days, Hinata found herself being very nervous, wondering if Naruto would make it back in time. Her father told her that he would have something planned as a back up just in case. Finally, the day arrived. The day Hinata had feared. The day she would once again have to see that man again.

Hinata, her father, and the elders were standing just inside the front gates to the clan compound as they saw the group from the Land of Minerals approach. The elders wer a little angry about Hiashi's refusal to let Hinata be branded, but he told them to wait till after they had learned why they were coming early. It was also do to the fact that applying the seal could cause a miscarriage on Hinata.

As the group soon arrived, Hinata saw that man exit from his carrier and he looked at her with a disturbing look that sent a chill race up her spine. He walk up and said "Are you Lord Hiashi?" Hiashi nodded and said "And you must be the son of the Lord of Mineral's?" "That's right. I'm here to collect my property and I would like her now."

Hiashi frowned and said "Watch what you say. Your PROPERTY just so happens to be my daughter and you will show her proper respect while on Hyuga grounds." The man scowled as one of the elders gave Hiashi a disapproving look. Hiashi noticed it and became furious, though he kept it hidden. It angered him that they thought so little of his daughter and he would make sure this was punished.

"Your daughter huh? I guess this will make me your son, right DAD?" It took every ounce of self control Hiashi had to not kill this man out right for his attitude. Instead, he said "Come with us so we can talk on this in the proper area." The Hyuga turned and walked back inside as the Mineral group followed. Though she didn't have her Byakugan activated, she knew that he was looking at her and undressing her with his eyes, already thinking on what he was going to do to her when he had the chance. Her stomach twisted painfully at the thought of him touching her in any way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the Hyuga council chamber, Hinata and the others were sitting in their respected spots while the Mineral group sat in chairs before them. "OK, what have we in need of doing. I've already given the metal over to the representatives of the village council, and now I want what I'm owed and that's her" said the Lord's son as he pointed at Hinata.

Hiashi noticed Hinata's nervous state and knew it wasn't good for her in her current condition. Remaining calm, Hiashi asked "So, before I hand my daughter over, there's one thing I need to know." The Lord's son looked at him and asked "And what would that be?" "Why are you here now when the deal was that you wouldn't come for another month from now?"

Hiashi noticed the man stiffen which made it obvious that there was indeed something he wasn't talking about. He was about to ask why he was so nervous when the man broke in and asked "What's the problem? I thought your village would be happy to get the metal ore that is obviously such a great value. Now, please quite stalling and give me my whore, I mean wife."

Hinata shot up and shouted in a rage "How dare you call me a whore! You were the one who tried to be indecent towards me back in your home land and you should be thankful that I didn't hurt you, even knowing it would have hurt the mission. There's no way I'll stand here and let you talk and look at me the way you do. There's no way in hell I'm going with you, let alone marry you."

One of the elders sat up and shouted "Watch what you say failure. You have no rights here at this time nor have you had any to begin with. Don't forget, you are ours to do with as we please. Now, I suggest you apologize to your husband right now or we shall punish you severely."

Now Hiashi was angry. Well, he had been angry ever since this man had arrived. But he had kept his cool for the sake of the plan, but after what he had just heard from the head elder and seeing the others nod in aggreement, he'd had enough and was ending this now.

But before he could say a word, the Lord's son spoke up and said "Don't worry about it honored elder. I am more than capable of putting bitches like her in their place. After all, I do it all the time. Now, when can I leave with her some I can properly punish her."

"Like I said before, there's no way in hell I'm going with you and I shall tell you why. It's because I'm pregnant" shouted Hinata. A dead silence fell across the room. Hiashi smiled inwardly as he saw the shocked looks cross the faces of the elders. If nothing else, he had gotten to see a rare sight indeed.

"You lie" said another elder. Hiashi stood up and said "I'm afraid that she isn't. She is indeed with child and it was confirmed for me by the 5th Hokage herself." The lead elder looked at Hiashi in shock and asked "You knew? You knew she was betraying this council?"

"My DAUGHTER betraying the council? My daughter betraying you all? HOW DARE YOU!" raged Hiashi which caused several elders and the Lord's son to back away in fright. "What about what YOU all did in my absence? How DARE you all exceed your authority and make a decision like this behind my back. Hinata is an heiress to our clan and a popular kunoichi in the village."

"It was with in our right to do so. Don't forget, the role of the head is simply meant to be the voice of the Huyga and not the leading authority. We can do as we please when ever we please" shouted the head elder. Another elder stood and looked at Hinata and simply asked "And may I ask who the father is?"

Hinata smiled proudly and said "Naruto Uzumaki." If Hiashi thought the council was angry before, now they were sent into a blood rage over hearing that. "YOU LET THAT PIECE OF DEMON TRASH TO TAINT AND VIOLATE YOU? YOU LET YOURSELF TO BECOME PREGNANT WITH THAT UNDER TALENTED SHIT? HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH DISGRACE TO THIS HONORABLE CLAN."

Hinata found herself crying as she shouted back "How dare you say such things about Naruto. He's one of the best shinobi in the village. He's strong, kind, and brave. He always helps his friends and will do anything to protect this village. Plus, he has done more for me in one day than this clan has ever done for me in my entire life."

The head elder looked at Hiashi and said "And you knew all along, didn't you?" Hiashi shook his head and said "I knew about her and Uzumaki after your sudden decision. And you should know her pregnancy only occurred after as well. Just in case you didn't know, there is a law with in our clan that states Hinata must marry the man who is the father of her child should she become pregnant. And seeing as she is, then she must marry Uzumaki as per ordered by clan law."

The elder looked disgusted at this, but only because he knew Hiashi was right. "Well then, I guess we have to give him Hanabi instead." Hiashi shook his head and said "Sorry, but I'm afraid Hanabi has been in an arranged marriage since her birth. Oh, did I forget to tell you about that? "Sorry, but her marriage to Konohamoru Sarutobi is more important for the clan than this little deal you all made."

The lead elder scowled as he thought 'Very clever Hiashi. You appear to have covered all your bases in this situation. Luckily, I had a back up plan in store as well.' Making a motion with his hand, a hidden ROOT agent fired a dart into Hinata's neck, causing her to collapse on the spot.

"What?" shouted Hiashi as he felt himself being hit with another dart. As he lost consciousness, he heard the lead elder say "Don't worry, it's just a sleep agent, you'll be fine in a few hours. By then, everything that can be done shall be done." And with that, Hiashi faded into black.

The lead elder then moved to Hinata and said to the Lord's son "Sorry about that, we didn't expect Hiashi to try this on us. Will her not being a virgin cause trouble for you?" The man shook his head and said "I would rather her be a virgin, but I guess it's fine. This will just allow me to have more interesting fun with her."

The elder nodded and said "Do as you want with her after you get her back home. There's just one thing I need to do in order to hand her over and this will also take care of her little bastard child." The elder made several hand signs and went to place his now glowing palm on her forehead to brand her with the curse seal when...

The doors to the room slammed open and before the elder could even move, a chakra claw shot in and ripped his head clear off with little effort. Blood sprayed from his neck as he collapsed back onto the ground. The other elders looked to the door as Naruto in the one tailed mode shot into the room and landed right next to Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you OK?" Naruto asked as he looked at his beloved. She didn't respond verbally, but she did shift a little and smiled just a bit. Sighing his relief, Naruto ran his chakra tail over Hiashi's body, sending red chakra pulsing into him. Hiashi awoke immediately and quickly made it to his feat.

"Naruto, I see you finally arrived?" Naruto nodded and said "Would have been here sooner, but pervy sage got caught up at looking at this E-cup girl who actually seemed to like him. He's currently with granny Tsunade dealing with the civilian council." Hiashi nodded, then asked "Can you wake my daughter like you did me?"

Naruto shook his head and said "To risky and I don't know how Kyuubi's chakra would effect the fetus or our baby. Please take her out of here. I want some alone time with these people." Hiashi nodded as he went and picked up Hinata. As he left the room, he simply said "I've decided this clan doesn't need a council anymore."

Naruto nodded his understanding as Hiashi exited with Hinata and the room was then sealed off. The Lord's son looked at Naruto with fear and asked "Um, can I leave too?" Naruto scoffed and said "After what I heard you try to do to my Hinata, I don't think so." One of the elders yelled "He's just one to our seven. We can beat him."

Naruto laughed as two more chakra tails emerged. Having entered three tail mode, he roared as he launched himself at the nearest elder with chakra claw ready to kill. Outside, Hiashi heard the noise and was actually glad he was out here instead of in there. He looked at one of the branch family members and said "We're going to have quite a mess to clean up, huh?"

Meanwhile, with in the villages council chambers. Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as the other clan heads stood before the gathered civilian council who were livid at what they had just learned. "You mean to tell us that you allowed the Kyuubi vessel to impregnate Hinata Hyuga?"

Tsunade nodded and said "It was between the two of them. All I did was give her the mission that allowed her to go meet Naruto and do what they had to do in order to stay together. And did you dare call my little brother something that demeans him? He's just as human as the rest of you. No, he's more human that you all as he would never do or allow what you all did to happen."

"But, what about the metal?" asked another civilian. Just then, Kakashi appeared and said "The metal is worthless." Tsunade turned and said "Well, I'm surprised to see you back so soon. What do you mean the metals worthless?" "I was able to get back quickly do in part to someone coming from the Land of Minerals to warn us about what has happened there."

"And as for the metal, it turns out all the ore they found had defects with in it. In its natural state, it's fine. But if you try to forge it into anything like swords and armor, the metal becomes extremely brittle and will break easily. The reason why the Lord's son came so soon was because he was afraid we'd find out before he could get his hands on Hinata. Furthermore, he also killed his father and has been running all of Mineral for the last month."

Tsunade turned back to the civilian counsil and said "See what your rash decision has done. We almost lost a good shinobi and for what? Worthless metal. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The head of the civilian counsil said "What we did was for the good of the village. At least Hatake saved us some trouble here."

"And guess what else. As of this moment, I here by decree the civilian counsil is disbanded for not only this, but for other such activities that involved going behind the back of the Hokage." The cousil was in an uproar and said that she didn't have the authority to do that. Tsunade's response was to show them a letter from the Feudal Lord that gave her such power.

And it was on this day that the civilian council's control over the village was lost and the Hyuga's were freed from the control of the clan council.

Naruto emerged from the clan council chamber, partially covered in blood. He looked at Hiashi and said "I'm sure you already know this, but you might need to clean up in there. I kinda left a big mess." Hiashi nodded as he sent word for some people to do just that. Naruto took Hinata into his arms and smiled as Hinata snuggled into his embrace.

"Come with me Naruto and I'll take you to the home I had made for you both and your future family." Naruto nodded as Hiashi showed him the way to where he and Hinata would have their new beginning.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Hinata awoke to the sound of running water. She tried to see where she was, but her vision was blurry. Though she did feel she knew the place. Suddenly, she recalled what was happening upon her being knocked out. At first, she became afraid that she was now in the Land of Mineral's and that her baby...'Wait, is my baby OK?'

In a panic, she activated her Byakugan which cleared her blurry vision right away and focused all her sight towards her belly. Her breath remained held for what felt like an eternity before she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the fetus still with in her and undamaged.

Deactivating her blood limit, she looked around and realized she was in her and Naruto's bedroom of their new house. 'Wait, how did I get here?' she wondered as the sound of water stopped. She turned to the master bathroom as the door open and she found herself blushing fiercely as Naruto, still rather wet from the shower he'd just taken and wearing nothing but a towe; around his waist entered into the bedroom.

"Naruto" Hinata cried jubilantly as a tear escaped her eyes. Before she could make a move, Naruto was by her side hugging her and rubbing her back affectionately. Hinata broke down and cried tears of joy as she found relief and comfort in her lovers embrace. "Sorry for being a little late on arrival. Blame that old pervert I call a sensei."

"Oh Naruto, I don't care. I'm just glad your here now. So, what happened after I was knocked out?" asked Hinata as she pulled away. Naruto told her the whole story and promised her that they would have no further trouble from any council in the village seeing as the only one left was the Shinobi council who were on Naruto's side anyways.

"I'm glad. So, what happens now Naruto?" asked Hinata as she found herself looking at her near naked love. Naruto noticed her looked and gave her his foxy grin as he said "Your dad will becoming by for dinner along with Granny Tsunade and Miss Shizune to talk about when we want to have to wedding. Until then, I think I know what you want to do."

Hinata blushed and realized how right Naruto was. He kissed her deeply as she moaned into the kiss. He gently laid her back down on the bed and broke the kiss from her hungry lips. He untied and freed her from her ceremonial robes as Hinata pulled the towel from around his waist and the discarded them onto the floor.

Naruto took his time while playing with her breast which seemed a little bigger to him. Hinata loved the attention he was giving her and it wasn't long before she had become very wet from his activities and Naruto was fully erect. He promised her he'd be as gentle as possible so as not to hurt her or their child, though Hinata said that he could be a little rough if he wanted.

Naruto had no trouble entering her and they soon found themselves being swept away from the sheer pleasure of their love making. With each thrust, Hinata would either moan, whimper, gasp, or cry out for him as Naruto himself made the noises that excited her just as much as her noises did to him.

They soon reached their limit as Naruto released into her, which triggered her own release. Both cried out each others names aloud as their shared orgasm took them away to that place they liked so much. After they had come down from their high, they snuggled into each other and soon drifted off to sleep. They had many things to do before their child was do, starting with some much needed shut eye.

(one week later)

The former rookies stood outside Naruto and Hinata's new place, though they had yet to learn about Hinata living there as this was the day Naruto and Hinata would be telling them. "Sakura,did you Naruto had gotten back and he had this rather nice looking new place?" asked Tenten as Neji ranged to door bell. Neji was the only one in on what was about to happen.

Sakura shook her head and said "No, Lady Tsunade only informed me this morning when she told me to come here." Just then, they heard Naruto's voice call for them to enter as the sound of the door being unlocked from the other side caught their attention. Together, the nine entered and where amazed at the sight of the home. It was definitely a step up for Naruto.

They all took seats in the large living room as they awaited Naruto who showed up a minute later. Seeing his friends present, Naruto smiled and said "Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally get down to talking about some things." Kiba noticed the absence of a certain kunoichi and said "Hold on Naruto, Hinata isn't here yet."

"Yes I am" said Hinata as she emerged from the master bedroom wearing traditional Hyuga robes. She and Naruto sat down together which took every one (except Neji) by surprise. Sakura was more looking at Naruto than Hinata as her cheeks glowed pink in color. 'That's really Naruto? Damn, he's gotten...my type. I wonder if he still wants a date with me cause I doubt I can say no to him now' she thought.

"Well, should I tell them or should you Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Why don't you Naruto. Your a much better speaker than me" replied Hinata. Naruto laughed and said "I think you mean louder, but OK." Looking at everyone to make sure he had their attention, Naruto said "Listen guys because this is important. Now let me start by saying this. Me and Hinata are getting married in one month and she's also pregnant with my child."

For a moment, there was a perfect silence with in the room until... "WHAT!" shouted everybody as they were shot to their feet. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. "How? I mean, when did you guys...well, you know?" asked Shikamaru. Chouji had dropped his bag of chips and had forgotten that he was eating at all.

Ino was all starry eyed as she was looking at a once and a life time opportunity here with this. Lee started going off about the power of youth. Shino simply adjusted his glasses while keeping his smile hidden. Tenten had passed out from the shock and was being fanned by Neji. However, both Sakura and Kiba had sad looks on their faces.

"OK you do, spill it. How did this all happen and when?" demanded Ino as she got up close in order to hear all the raunchy details. And so Naruto and Hinata told them the whole story. About how Naruto had always loved Hinata, but was afriad that a relatioship with him would only hurt her. How the mission to Wave had helped him change his mind.

His and hers almost talk at the training ground after they had returned. The talk and confessions between them before the fight with Neji. all the things that had happened between them before Naruto had left with Jiraiya. The trouble that started with the mission to the Land of Mineral's. Hinata's real reason for going to Wave by herself. And everything that happened after her return till just now.

Ino and Tenten both said at once with little hearts rising into the air "Aw, that's so romantic." Shikamru sighed and said "Sure, if you don't mind the fact they're going to be having diaper duty in a few months and we'll probably find ourselves having to help out. Man, this is such a drag."

Naruto and Hinata were both enjoying the company of their friends and talking about what was going to happen. However, nobody had noticed Sakura and Kiba had slipped out during this whole exchange. Sakura found Kiba near the front gate looking to the sky and she asked "You OK?"

Kiba turned to look at her and said "Yeah, I'll be fine...eventually. Truth be told, I kind of expected this is how things would end as far as Hinata's life would go. I knew she had always loved Naruto and no other guy would ever be more important, though I'll admit I had hoped that maybe I could at least have a little chance with her. Ah well, a guy can dream right? How about you?"

Sakura walked up to him and said "A part of me is angry at myself for never giving him a chance to begin with. If I hadn't been so fixated on Sasuke, maybe I would have been more willing. But, since he said that his reasons for asking me out were simply because he knew I'd always tell him no and he was just trying to suppress his real feelings for Hinata, it makes me wonder what would have happened if I had said yes to a date. at least I now know why he stopped asking me out of the Chunin Exam."

"Yeah, I guess we both lucked out becaues we were either to dense or to stubborn to try something different" said Kiba. Sakura nodded and said "Your right about that. Well, I'm going home. See ya later Kiba." As Sakura started to walk away, an idea popped into Kiba's head. "Hey Sakura, I have an idea. Do you want to go get a bite to eat? My treat?"

Sakura turned and looked at him before smiling and saying "Sure, I'd like that Kiba." And together, they left and started down a road that they had never seen before and yet, it felt like it had always been there for them, waiting till they could walk it together.

(one month later)

"Are you nervous?" asked Hiashi as he looked at his daughter. Hinata was the vision of loveliness as she stood beside him in her wedding kimono. She had a dark pink blush on her face as she looked very nervous to him. "A little, but then I am aloud to be for today, right?" Hiashi nodded as the sound of music filled the air.

Knowing it was time and seeing the doors open, he and Hinata began their walk down the isle. A tear escaped Hinata's eyes as she saw all her friends, family, fellow shinobi, and many others who supported this wedding as she walked past them. She had the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen on her as she made her way towards the man of her dreams.

'This is happening, this is really happening! I'm here now, only a few steps away from marrying Naruto. Please Kami, don't let this be a dream.' Hinata took a quick look to her left and smiled more as she saw Kiba and Sakura sitting together while holding hands. Since they had revealed the truth to their friends last month, Kiba and Sakura had surprised everyone when they had announced just the other day that they were now dating and apparently very happy as well.

Hinata was now standing by Naruto's side as Hiashi placed her hands into Naruto and wished them luck. They both turned and looked at Tsunade as Naruto whispered "Your very beautiful in that Hinata." She replied with her own whisper "And your very handsome as well, Naruto."

Tsuande smiled at them and said "Welcome honored guest, to this very special day as we bear witness to the union of two very special shinobi and watch as they embark on a journey of a life time that will be sure to have many interesting times ahead for them both. Now, I must ask this now. If anyone feels that these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your piece."

No a single word was spoken and a good thing to as there were many Hyuga, especially a very happy bride, who would not be happy with that happening. Tsunade decided to continue. "Well then, lets continue. Naruto Uzumaki, do you take this girl, Hinata Hyuga, to be your wife? Will you hold her, comfort her, keep her safe, and treasure her above all else for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, lady Hokage." Hinata couldn't stop the tears of joy from escaping, nor did she want too either. And Hinata Hyuga, do you take this man, Naruto Uzumaki, to be your husband? Will you hold him, comfort him, keep him safe, and treasure him above all else for as long as you both shall live?"

"Believe it" said a jubilant Hinata which got several of their friends to giggle at het choice of words. "Hey, that's suppose to be my line, Hinata" said Naruto. Hinata just giggled and said "Sorry, it's all mine now. Just like you are." Tsunade sighed and said "Hold your horses you two, we're not finished yet. Now for the rings."

Naruto turned and received a ring from Konohamoru and then turned back to Hinata. Taking her hand into his, he slip the ring onto her ring finger and simply said "Now and forever." Hinata then turned and took the other ring from Hanabi and returned to looking at Naruto. She took his hand and slip the ring on and said "Now and forever."

Satisfied, Tsunade looked onto the gathering and said "And with this final act, may these two find their hearts and souls forever entwined. Naruto, you may kiss your bride." Naruto nodded as he brought his hand to Hinata's cheek and drew her to him and gave her a one of a kind kiss that sent sparks shooting through them both. This was a kiss that they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

As they kissed passionately, Tsunade proclaimed to all. "I now present to you Mr. and Misses Naruto Namikaze." With that, everyone got up and clapped and some even cheered. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss and looked at everyone till Tsunades words fully sunk in. Everyone suddenly got quite as Naruto turned to Tsunade and asked "Wait, Naruto Namikaze?"

Tsunade laughed and said "That's right Naruto. You are the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage himself." Everyone stood there stunned as Tsunade started to walk away and said "If you all want to hear the details, then I'll tell them at the reception. Now come on, I'm starving."

(many months later)

Hinata woke up with a smile on her face as she did every day. Even after all these months as a married couple, it still seemed like her and Naruto being husband and wife was just a wonderful dream that she was going to wake from at any minute. She looked at her husband and smiled. Things couldn't be more perfect for her than they were now.

And that's when she noticed something very important. Her mind raced at the possible meaning as she went to shake Naruto. "Naru, please wake up. I thinks it's time." Naruto mumbled something about it still being to early as he opened his eyes and said "What's wrong Hina? Are we out of ramen again?"

Hinata shook her head and said "No Naruto, it's time. It's really time." Naruto looked at her confused and asked "Time for what?" She smiled as she kissed his cheek and said "You know, IT'S TIME. Time as in the baby is coming now time." Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and saying "That's nice. Give me five more min....wait. WHAT! The baby's coming?"

Hinata nodded and before she knew it, Naruto had hop from the bed and had made several shadow clones. He sent one ahead to the hospital to alert them, one to the Hyuga compound to inform Hiashi and the others, and a last to get their things together.

Naruto helped Hinata get dressed before taking her into his arms and giving her a loving kiss, one she lovingly returned. "OK baby, lets go welcome our little into the world" said Naruto. Hinata nodded and said "Though I will miss the feel of our child inside me, it won't miss all the other things that come from being pregnant. Plus, I'm really wanting us to have sex again." Naruto nodded and said "Me too. Now, lets head out."

(hospital, 28 hours later)

Naruto, Hiashi, and Hanabi were sitting in the waiting room as Tsunade and Shizune were in the delivery room with Hinata. Neji was on a mission as was everyone else. Both Kiba and Sakura were still in the village, but they couldn't be reached. Hanabi guessed that they must be having a couples moment alone.

Hiashi looked over and saw how nervous Naruto was. He reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at his "dad" and Hiashi gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Naruto. Everything will be fine and I can tell that you will be a great father. You've already shown everyone what a great husband you are, so don't worry."

Naruto chuckled and said "Being a good husband is easy. Being a father on the other hand? Well, how can I be a good father when I was an orphan my entire life?" Hiashi just smiled more said "Easy, just give your child whatit was you wanted in your life and the rest will work itself out. You'll be fine, I promise."

Just then, Shizune appeared and said "Naruto, congratulations. Your now a father." Naruto lept into the air and gave an excited whoop as Hiashi stood proudly at the news and Hanabi shed a tear of relief. She had secretly feared Hinata might die giving birth as their mother had giving birth to her, even though she had been assured that her birth wasn't the cause of death for Hitomi Hyuga.

"Can I see her, see him?" asked Naruto. Shizune smiled and said "You can Naruto. But I would like Hiashi and Hanabi to wait just a bit longer till we have a chance to get both Hinata and the child presentable. It'll be another thirty minutes so it won't take long." Hiashi nodded as Naruto and Shizune left.

They soon arrived outside Hinata's room and Naruto eagerly entered and the first thing he saw was a very exhausted Hinata laying back in bed. As soon as she saw Naruto, she smiled wearily and motioned for him to come over. Naruto did just that as he walked over and kissed her forhead and asked "How are you doing beautiful?"

Hinata sighed and said "Well, considering what I just went through over many, many hours, not bad. It was really painful, but it was all worth it." Naruto saw her look to Tsunade who turned around and showed Naruto a small blue blanket. "Naruto, let me introduce your son." She handed the newborn to the very happy Jinchurriki.

Naruto looked at his son and said in a voice that was very quiet coming from him. "Hey there little guy. I'm your dad and I promise that I will always be here for you. I'll help you become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Believe it." The baby's response was to let off a soft gurgle that made Naruto smile.

Then he noticed Tsunade was now holding a small pink blanket and said "Andnow, meet your daughter too." Naruto's eyes went wide as he said in disbelief "Daughter?" Shizune walked up to him and said "Yep, you and Hinata have twins. Congratulations Naruto."

(Epilouge)

One month had passed since then. Naruto and Hinata were atop the Hokage Monument sitting on some benches while watching the sun set. In Naruto arms was his daughter while Hinata held their son. The boy looked like Naruto, but had Hinata's hair color while their daughter looked like Hinata with Naruto's hair color. Both had been blessed with deep sea blue colored Byakugan eyes that Hinata absolutely loved.

"It doesn't get much better than this, huh Hinata?" asked Naruto. Hinata smiled and nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This really is the best, Naruto. And it only gets better from here on out." Both babies cooed happily in agreement that made the both of them happy.

As the sun set, Naruto and Hinata's thoughts were as one. 'Now everyone knows about us. Now everybody has excepted us. We can finally live for tomorrow. Now, we no longer need to keep a secret, this secret.'

"Our Secret!"

_fin..._

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

A/N: Well, that's it everyone. The final chapter of Our Secret is done. It was quite an interesting write. I never would have thought I'd be writing a trilogy story when I had made the first one. But, you give the fans what they want. That is the duty of all writers.

Originally, this was going to be rated "T", but I decided to have a mild lemon for my fans. I hope the story was to your liking.

Also, my original idea for the ending was going to be at the hospital with a gag that was after Naruto meets his daughter, Tsunade reveals that Hinata had four boys and four girls, giving them octuplets. And Naruto faints from the shock. But I figured that would have been to much. Funny, but to much.

Well, I got to go and finish writing Rave Master Naruto if it's to be ready in time for it's release on Monday. I'm currently 30% done with it. Till then, wig out.


End file.
